


Résigné

by malurette



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Apathy, Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Louis pensait mériter son triste sort.





	Résigné

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Résigné  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Vampire Chronicles  
>  **Personnage :** Louis de Pointe du Lac  
>  **Genre :** gen/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** j'emmerde Anne Rice et sa mégalomanie, mais je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « […] alors que lui ne désirait plus rien. »  
> racine sur un arbre à drabbles   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post _Interview with the Vampire_ , pré _The Queen of the Damned_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Louis ne désirait plus rien. Même pas la mort : il était tristement résigné à sa non-mort éternelle. Sa transformation ne lui avait donné aucun courage, sûrement pas celui qui lui manquait autrefois quand il était mortel et attendait la mort sans oser se suicider. À présent, il craignait trop la souffrance s'il tentait de s'immoler au soleil. Persuadé de mériter son triste sort, de toute façon, il ne croyait pas mériter de repos ni même l'oubli.

Il se condamnait lui-même à poursuivre cette misérable existence, dans le souvenir de ses erreurs et des morts causées autour de lui.


End file.
